Tuz'akaran (Character)
Basic Profile Name: Tuz’akaran Name Meaning (if any) : Sweet Fire Birthday: Kiern, 12 Age: 198 Biological Sex: Male Gender Identity: Male Sexuality: Asexual Diet: Scavenger, Carnivorous, Cannibalistic Appearance Body Form: Taur Body Type: Muscular Height: 26’4” Weight: 21,220lbs. Skin Color (HEX): Orange (FF8F0F) with Piebald Markings in White (F7FB6F) Hair Color (HEX): Golden Yellow (FDD30D) Hairstyle: Fluffy Mohawk, Medium Length Eye Color(s) (HEX): Markings: Wavy Stripes on Face in Dark Gray (HEX) Tattoos: None Piercings: Beak (#) Clothing Style: Typically a jeweled belt, side pouches for collecting materials, and bejeweled throat, arm and shoulder guards. Personality * Positive Traits: Usually cheerful, willing to barter with prices, not opposed to letting travelers take shelter in his shop during sandstorms * Negative Traits: Gets exhausted quickly due to concentration, easily flustered, easily fooled * Myers-Briggs Type: INFJ-T * Habits (good or bad): He often forgets some of his jewelry, especially his belt. Sometimes slurs his vernacular * Mannerisms: Often molds gold in his hands to relieve stress, picks at his tail when he is tired. Needs: * Physical: Sleep, Food, Water, Shelter. * Emotional: Friendship, Approval, Love Desires: * Physical: Warmth, brushing * Emotional: Some kinds of affection, kindness. * Sexual: Little sexual desires, but some are more intense than others * Material: More wealth Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: Master of the Hand * Inherited Intellectual: knowing of what minerals are which Lifestyle Education: * School: Educated in Standard as well as Trade (dishware, pottery) * Technology: simple and more technical goldsmith and pottery tools * Arcane (if any): Minor Pyromancy, mostly concentrated in his hands. * Skill/Trade (if any): Good at negotiating with prices * Class (if any): n/a Home/Living Circumstances: * Occupation: Merchant, Artisan (Dishware and Fine Crafts), Goldsmith * Housing: Simple shop with house being a mined out basement of sorts * Personal Wealth: Rather rich but mostly spends money on upgrading tools and materials * Transportation: Walking * Hobbies: Singing to himself, learning wood carving from Tantaari Relationships: * Family: One Mother, one half Mother, and one Father, two brothers and one sister, three uncles, two aunts, and four grandparents * Friends: Tantaari (the Vivari), assistant in the shoppe as well as a best friend. * Lovers: * Acquaintances: sort of Taburyk, only met him once and only once, a certain master of craft * Nemeses: Background Backstory: A simple Uragi who took up the merchant mantle when his father grew too old to create things himself, made most of his money through his companionship with a Vivari, through this Tuz grew multiple trade routes with not only one, but two races. He is not super famous in his goldsmithing work but his pottery is something to look for. Ancestral Background: His family were hired hunters in the past but as the line went on they settled down and grew accustomed to the craft, originating from pottery and soon branching out to clothing and Tuz himself, Goldsmithing, Childhood/Origin Story: Tuz was a trouble child when he was younger, always running away from his home, his parents grew distrust with his skill and soon outcast him. He grew up outside the village when he found a small Vivari village, they soon reluctantly took him in and taught him how to make pottery, he later grew up and went back to his village, little did he know his family was looking for him, he discovered they regretted booting him out and it caused much despair with them. With this warm welcome he showed his pottery skills and his parents were extremely happy. They later showed him goldsmithing, he then made his own jewelry and departed to start his own shop. Adulthood/Present: He found a nice spot and decided to start building his shop his two brothers and one sister helped him, build the shop itself as well as making the room under it. After the building was complete, his siblings said their farewells for the moment and departed back to the village. His selling started out short, but the locals soon grew interested in his pottery, since it was a bizarre mix between Vivari and Phenx pottery styles. Tantaari, told she shall work with Tuz by her grandfather, who was Tuz’s original teacher, was gladly accepted into Tuz’s shop. They grew quite the companionship as now they are great partners selling pottery, jewelry, and some woodcrafts. Category:Characters Category:Uragi'Phenx Characters